Three Times the Boys Felt Left Out
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: When Jace set out to investigate Jordan Kyle, he never expected to gain two boyfriends. Jordan/Simon/Jace slash


Shadowhunters || Jimordan || Three Times the Boys Felt Left Out || Jimordan || Shadowhunters

Title: Three Times the Boys Felt Left Out – And the One Time They Belonged

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, hurt/comfort, cuddles

Main Pairing: Jordan/Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Simon Lewis, Jordan Kyle, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood

Summary: When Jace set out to investigate Jordan Kyle, he never expected to gain two boyfriends.

 **Three Times the Boys Felt Left Out**

 _And the One Time They Belonged_

"What _is_ this?"

Jace looked rather indignant pinned against the wall by Kyle, who had his head tilted like a puppy, as if considering what to do with him, his question directed at Simon. Simon seemed at a loss, terrified by the whole situation, unsure what to make of it.

"Excuse me? I'm a who! And I was worried about Simon–"

Simon looked vaguely like he wanted to answer that but he didn't really get a chance.

"Simon does not need you to worry about him. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"By sleeping with a guy he doesn't even know is a werewolf?"

Simon's face did a weird thing, his eyes comically big. Kyle and Jace were growling at each other but before it could escalate further, he decided to step in.

"I did know."

If Jace wasn't already pinned against the wall, he would have stepped back. Kyle just looked rather smug.

"What?"

"I knew he's a werewolf. Kyle told me he's praetor."

"Kyle isn't even his name!"

It was obvious Jace was trying to help, but he was playing a game he didn't know the rules of.

"Yeah, his name is Jordan Kyle. He has history with Maia. And he is clearly fucking territorial." The last part Simon said while glaring at his – right. "He's also kind of my… boyfriend? Thing?"

"Boyfriend thing?"

Kyle huffed, letting go of Jace as Simon continued.

"His name is Jordan but he prefers to go by Kyle. Kind of like this guy I know, his name is Jonathan, but he prefers Jace, I guess you wouldn't know? You _knew_ he's a werewolf, Jace. Tell me what's the point of worrying about me if you come and go on touching everything like you're marking territory instead of just talking?"

Kyle's expression changed from dangerous to amused somewhere along the way as Jace muttered under his breath.

"Yes, well, in my defense I _do_ actually have a problem with fidgeting. Great to hear you're fine, guys, _more than fine_ , all the happiness in the new chapter in life, blah blah, I'll go now."

Kyle's hand stopped him again before he could run out.

"You were jealous."

"What?"

Simon and Jace both choked on the word, looking panicked.

"That just confirms my theory. You have a crush on Simon. Why didn't you tell him?"

"Well, he's clearly taken so I'll see myself–"

"It's true?"

Jace bit his tongue, avoiding Simon's gaze.

"You have a crush on me? You didn't deny it!"

Jace just glared at Simon as confirmation.

"You wouldn't want to go on a date with both of us?"

"What?"

Jace and Simon yet again turned to Kyle in shock.

"I feel strangely like I'm going to get dumped while you two declare undying love for each other so I thought I'd suggest something more beneficial for all parties."

"What, no, I would never! I'd just avoid you both while wallowing in self-pity."

Jace rolled his eyes at Simon, eyeing Kyle with interest.

"You would…?"

"Well, Simon is head over heels for you, so I guess I'd like to see why."

"I…" A genuine blush covered Jace's cheeks. "Same, I guess, if that's really alright."

/break\

"You look nervous, Jace. That's… rare."

Jace glared at Izzy through the mirror. He stood in front of it, trying to find out what to wear. There was a cheeky grin on Isabelle's face as she approached.

"I have a… date. I think. I don't know", muttered Jace self-consciously.

"How do you not know?", asked Isabelle confused. "What's going on?"

"Simon…", started Jace, just to be interrupted by Isabelle.

"Oh by the Angel!", exclaimed Isabelle excitedly and jumped Jace in a hug. "You _finally_ found the guts to ask him out! You've had a crush on him for _months_! I know how much of a guilty puppy you were when Simon and Clary got together. But ever since they broke up, I've been _waiting_ for you to ask him out!"

"I didn't ask him out", sighed Jace embarrassed.

" _He_ asked you out?", asked Isabelle surprised. "Okay. Did not see that coming."

"His… _boyfriend_ asked me out", grunted Jace with a frown. "Yeah. Simon got himself a werewolf boyfriend. And apparently I've given… myself away. And Kyle - the boyfriend - knew that Simon had a… crush… on me. So he figured we should just 'try and see'."

"Oh. Wow", grunted Isabelle surprised. "Did _definitely_ not see that coming."

"Neither did I", muttered Jace. "I have no idea what to wear. Which is ridiculous. But… What do you wear to an _actual_ date? I've done hookups, but proper dates? And with a couple? Izzy. Help me."

"No worries, brother", grinned Isabelle and nudged him while giggling. "I'm your savior. Let's see what will be a definite convincer for them to keep you."

/break\

"I… I didn't expect you to ask Jace out", muttered Simon as he and Kyle waited.

Kyle just grinned at his boyfriend, reaching out to take Simon's hand. Simon had told him about Jace during their little truth session. When Kyle had told Simon about Maia, about being praetor. Simon had confessed to having a crush on this 'blonde angel'. That had been it and Kyle had figured he could work around that, since he was the one having Simon in his bed.

"Everything had smelt like… honey and other delicious things", mused Kyle. "I really liked the scent. It made me hungry. Then this Shadowhunter was in our apartment and I had him pinned by the wall and smelt _him_. It's too delicious to ignore. And the fact that he marked your stuff as his territory is… interesting. Adorable, really. He smells yummy and he _looks_ yummy. Who am I to pass up on that opportunity? Especially when it's something that'll make you happy."

Simon offered him that cute, little smile. The one that was slowly making Kyle fall really hard for the vampire. Something he had not anticipated when taking this job. Then again, he doubted _anyone_ was capable of anticipating Simon Lewis.

"Well. Now I feel like I'm disturbing the mood."

Both Simon and Kyle turned to look at Jace, who stood uncharacteristically awkwardly in front of the table. Kyle's eyes darkened when he saw the pretty Shadowhunter, wrapped in skin-tight black leather pants and a nicely fitting black dress-shirt. His hair was falling into his face softly and Jace tucked it behind his ear.

"You look ravishable", noted Kyle, just to get kicked in the shin. "Ouch."

"You look amazing, Jace", offered Simon with a bright smile. "Come… uh. Sit?"

Jace looked pleased as he sat down opposite the couple. "For the record, I always look amazing, you know. Even in ratty, worn-out work-out clothes."

"I wouldn't mind seeing that too", grinned Kyle and winked.

"So. Jace. Tell me how exactly I managed to seduce you with my nerd-charm. It were the pick-up lines at the bar, right? Admit it. Lewis, Simon Lewis totally got you", asked Simon with the broadest grin.

Jace huffed and shook his head. "It'd be so much easier to like you if you didn't talk."

"I think his talking is adorable", argued Kyle with a grin of his own. "He's a dork."

Simon looked sheepish, causing Jace and Kyle to exchange a grin. It took Jace a moment to realize that he was feeling actually comfortable here, with them both.

/break\

Jace still wasn't sure _how_ he did did it. Izzy loved to laugh at that. She found it to be bitter irony that somehow both Alec and Jace ended up getting themselves boyfriends despite being helpless at romance, and two of them, in Jace's case, while she was still single.

But no, Jace wasn't sure _how_ he got himself two boyfriends. He was pretty sure it was nothing to do with him, actually, and more with Kyle and Simon's hoarding habits. Somewhere along the way there was a date and then two and then five and suddenly a werewolf and a vampire decided to keep him.

It was surreal. And really, _really_ lovely.

If it was a dream, Jace never wanted to wake up. Except there was something whimpering in his flat. _Their flat_. And well, Jace was pretty sure that something sounded like his boyfriend.

"Kyle?"

He padded into the living room, barefoot and clad in nothing but his gray hoodie only to find a wolf curled up on the couch, looking like he was doing what could only be described as sulking.

"Kyle. You could have at least tried to make it to bed to me."

He grunted as 160lbs of a wolf tried to climb him, thanking his angelic strength as he carried him to the bedroom.

"You're spoiled."

He huffed, laying down next to him, only to have the furriness disappear.

"I didn't know you're home or I would definitely bother to come to the bedroom instead of the couch."

"Hello to you too. Now he decides to shift."

"It's not like I'm any lighter as a human."

"But you're a bit more compact."

Kyle just snuggled up closer to him.

"Eh, I have a big, strong Shadowhunter who can manage."

Jace smiled, running his fingers through Kyle's long locks, kissing his forehead and inhaling the comforting scent of his shampoo. Stupid, haircare obsessed wolf. Not that Jace was any better.

"So what happened?"

Kyle grumbled, refusing to answer.

"I know you. You're sulking. Come on, you know you can tell me."

Sighing, Kyle moved away, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"I run into Maia today. Guess how well that went. I didn't even seek her out. She decided to sit at my table and accuse me of stalking her. I'm not even _single_."

"Hey." Jace gently put his hand on Kyle's cheek, making him look at him. "It's not like whole New York belongs to her. You avoid Hunter's Moon. You are doing your best. I know better than you think what it's like. You turned her. I chipped her. We both slept with her. We did our fair share of mistakes in the past. We've been through shit. She was too, but she also made some mistakes. We just… try not to cross paths and all live our lives, hmm?"

And despite being fully human Kyle never looked more like a pleading puppy than in this moment.

"I love you."

He snuggled up to Jace, missing the startled but awed expression on his face, the door opening just as he did.

"You two look cozy. I'm not intruding?"

Jace smiled at Simon, feeling strange warmth emanating from within that had nothing to do with a sudden wolf on his chest.

"Never. Come here, we're making a wolf-sandwich."

/break\

There were always times when one of them would feel left out. Times when doubt would slip into their minds. When Jace felt like he was intruding on Kyle and Simon's relationship and space. When Kyle felt like he had missed out on so much history between Simon and Jace. When Simon felt like his kick-ass boyfriends with all the Shadow World experience would be better off without the goofball vampire. But most of the time, they had gotten really well at reassuring each other that they were _exactly_ where they belonged. Nights like tonight, date-night.

Kyle had been out, reporting back to his superiors about any process in the Simon matter. He returned with Chinese take-out, to the sounds of Jace's needy whines. Kyle grinned broadly as he sneakily made his way deeper into the apartment, putting the take-out down on the living room table. The scent of arousal was _heavy_ in the air. A few weeks ago, he would have been awkward about this, feeling like he was invading. But as things stood right now, Kyle was more than eager to check his boyfriends.

"You didn't even make it to the bed?", huffed Kyle amused, shaking his head.

Simon had Jace backed against a wall, hands on Jace's thighs, Jace's legs wrapped around Simon's waist, Simon's face buried in Jace's neck, sucking and nibbling. Never breaking skin. Kyle had come to admire that. After all, Jace smelt _absolutely delicious_ \- he couldn't imagine how delicious he must smell to a vampire, especially one who had gotten to _taste_ the blood before.

"He-ey, ball of fluff. You're back", grinned Jace, tilting his head some.

"Yes, angel, I'm back", chuckled Kyle and approached them.

He stole a kiss from Jace before Simon emerged from Jace's neck to also get a kiss. The hickey on Jace's neck was pretty large. So were the bulges in both their pants. Kyle licked his lips, enjoying how Jace and Simon looked with kiss-swollen lips and ruffled hair.

"Hey, babe", grinned Simon. "I just… got… _hungry_ while you were gone. So I nibbled a little bit on our angel."

"He edged me on and didn't let me come", growled Jace, looking very sexually frustrated. "Ky, you're not gonna be a sadist though, right?"

"I brought dinner. So I'm afraid you'll have to wait some longer", chuckled Kyle, brushing Jace's hair out of his face. "Come on, you two. Food."

Jace groaned frustrated and collapsed forward, burying his face in Simon's neck. Simon laughed softly, adjusting to grasp Jace by the underside of his thighs and carried him off toward the living room.

"How about you hand me our pouting angel while you heat up your blood?", suggested Kyle as he flopped down on the couch.

Simon sighed as he dumped Jace on Kyle's lap. Both Simon and Kyle knew that their blonde could get _very_ clingy and affectionate after long, exhausting missions. Missions when he had to soldier up, missions that reminded him too much of what had happened with the Owl, the possession. As of late, he had more of a problem being the perfect soldier boy, he had suffered so much trauma through that and it started feeling contradicting to how he felt on the inside.

When Jace had returned from the City of Bones - he had left for it after Lilith's banishment and had stayed there for treatment for weeks - he had looked downright _small_. Unsure if during his time away, Kyle and Simon had moved on and were comfortable being a two person relationship again, that they didn't need or _want_ him anymore. So Kyle and Simon didn't miss an opportunity to assure their angel that they had missed him badly and were happy to have him back with them, to hold and kiss him again.

"I'm sorry", sighed Jace, warm breath puffing against Kyle's collarbone.

"Mh?", grunted Kyle confused, playing with Jace's hair.

"I'm being _needy_ and… and _clingy_ ", grumbled Jace frustrated.

"Hey!", exclaimed Simon in a chiding manner as he walked back in. "No such talk! You know exactly that Kyle and I do not want to hear that kind of attitude. _We_ know that this is part of your recovery. That you have suffered an _immense_ trauma and your feelings of abandonment and loss are great. So we, as your loving and doting boyfriends, are more than happy to indulge in your clinginess. Actually, it is super nice having you all cuddly. - Not that I am happy that you have all your mental issues and the trauma and-"

"Si? Shut up", grunted Jace and rolled his eyes, a fond look on his face. "…Thanks."

Simon grinned as he sat down next to his boyfriends and kissed both their cheeks. Jace curled together against Kyle, facing Simon and putting his feet in Simon's lap. Simon handed the take-out over to Kyle and the three comfortably cuddled up to each other.

"Who's feeling like a movie?", asked Simon hopefully.

Jace and Kyle rolled their eyes fondly and exchanged a look. "Go pick a movie, Si."

Simon looked more than pleased as he turned on the TV and scrolled through their shared Netflix account for something to watch. He smiled to himself as he leaned against Kyle's shoulder. While Jace was eating, Kyle had his arms around both his boyfriends, occasionally stealing food from Jace and letting the blonde feed him. Simon grinned at how cute they looked like that and how well the three of them fit together like that.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Another collaboration between me and Kimmy (on AO3)! This was born on Tumblr where you can find us at **takaraphoenix** and **kimmycup**._


End file.
